Online II
by Wykked As Syn
Summary: Sequel to Online. Draco comes back online. Ginny is annoying. And what's this? Harry's flirting with Draco? What could possibly come from all this? Read to find out.


**Note: **Well, here it is. The sequel you've all been waiting for. -Smiles- Hope you enjoy. And it gets really corny at end. xD I couldn't think of what to put. Enjoy!

**Note II: **For those of you that have read My Hero. There is a new poll in my profile about it. Check it out and vote.

* * *

"And that, father, is why I need to switch schools," Draco concluded.

"Let me get this straight," Lucius said, looking at his son in disbelief. "You want to switch schools because you said something to the wrong person?"

Draco nodded. "Yep."

"And it will, and I quote, 'doom you to a life of humiliation?'" Lucius asked.

Wow. It looked like his father actually understood the pain he was going through!

"Too bad, deal with it."

Or not.

* * *

Back at the Potter residence, Harry was currently wondering what the hell happened. Malfoy could change his mind quicker than a clock ticks. Hey, that was a tongue twister. Quicker than a clock ticks. Quicker than a clock kicks. Quicker than a cock clicks.

While Harry was contemplating tongue twisters and Malfoy, he received a message. From Ginny. Joy.

* * *

**Redheads Have More Fun says:**

Hey, Harry. Want to come over for dinner?

**Potter is Hotter says:**

No. I'm busy.

**Redheads Have More Fun says:**

Doing?

**Potter is Hotter says:**

Stuff.

**Redheads Have More Fun says:**

How about lunch tomorrow?

**Potter is Hotter says:**

Nope. I'll still be busy.

* * *

Damn, Harry didn't know why he didn't have her blocked. She was annoying and _always_ asking him out. She had red hair and freckles. _Gross! _He hated red hair and freckles. He liked blond hair and – Hey! Malfoy signed on.

* * *

**Potter is Hotter says:**

malfoy?

**Potter is Hotter says:**

u dere?

Harry didn't know why, but he found it highly amusing to talk to Malfoy in netspeak. At first he only did it because he was bored. But, after finding out that it annoyed Malfoy, he continued doing it. That's what the bastard got for being such a...well, bastard!

Harry wouldn't admit it, but it hurt his brain trying to type like that. He swore he was losing braincells quicker than teenage girls lost their virginity when he typed like that.

**You have just sent a nudge.**

**Potter is Hotter says:**

cowrd

**Bad Faith says:**

Potter, I am not a coward.

Harry laughed, that got Malfoy's attention really quick.

**Potter is Hotter says:**

ya rite

**Bad Faith says:**

I'm not.

**Potter is Hotter says:**

den y u go offline?

**Bad Faith says:**

...

* * *

Harry burst out laughing at Malfoy's lack of reply. Which, also signified that Malfoy wasn't joking about what he said. Wow. Poor guy. Well, not really. He was an asshole. An asshole that was going to be doomed to a life of humiliation! Muahaha!

* * *

**Bad Faith says:**

My computer froze.

That had to be the lamest excuse. _Ever!_

**Potter is Hotter says:**

cant u cum up wit a better xqs?

**Bad Faith says:**

Can't you type properly?

**Potter is Hotter says:**

i can i jus dun

**Potter is Hotter says:**

not 4 u neway

**Bad Faith says:**

Potter, do me a favour?

**Potter is Hotter: **

wuts dat?

**Bad Faith says:**

Shut up. And learn to talk properly

**Potter is Hotter says:**

Oh god, it hurts!

**Potter is Hotter says:**

Happy?

**Bad Faith says: **

You're an idiot.

**Potter is Hotter says:**

And, apparently, you love it.

**Bad Faith says:**

...Shut up already.

* * *

Yup, that just confirmed it. Malfoy was _not_ joking. Not that Harry expected him to. Malfoy just didn't know _how_ to joke. Harry just imagined all the teasing he could do. Oh, life was wonderful! Oh so wonderful! Harry left like singing. I feel pretty, oh so pretty, I feel pretty and witty – Damn, that insolent bitch was talking to him _again._

Why wouldn't she just leave him alone?!

* * *

**Redheads Have More Fun says:**

Oh, how about in three days, then?

**Redheads Have More Fun says:**

We can go to the movies.

**Potter is Hotter says:**

Naw, I won't be in the mood.

**Redheads Have More Fun says:**

Oh, okay.

* * *

Maybe now she'd shut up for a while. Harry hoped so. If she wasn't his best friends sister and it wasn't against the law. He'd kill her. But, torture her before, of course. Muahahaha!

* * *

**Potter is Hotter says:**

You really weren't joking, were you?

**Bad Faith says:**

Oh, blow me, Potter.

**Potter is Hotter says:**  
You'd like that, wouldn't you, Malfoy?

**Bad Faith says:**

Maybe I would, Potter, maybe I would. -Smirk-

**Potter is Hotter says:**

There's probably nothing there to suck, anyway.

**Bad Faith says:**

Watch it, Potter.

**Potter is Hotter says:**

But, there's nothing there to watch.

**Bad Faith says:**

Just shut up.

**Potter is Hotter says:**

Or what?

**Bad Faith says:**

Or I'll ravish you. -Evil grin-

**Potter is Hotter says:**

I'd like to see you try.

* * *

Yes, amused Harry was. It seemed like Malfoy was, in fact, able to joke. It was a miracle! If Malfoy could joke, there really was a – No! Not her again. Why couldn't she just take a hint?!

* * *

**Redheads Have More Fun says:**

Then, how about next weekend?

**Potter is Hotter says:**

No.

**Redheads Have More Fun says:**

Why?!

* * *

See, and this is were things get hard for Harry. As, he, just like Malfoy had, hit a button that changed screens. So, who did the message go to? Take a guess.

* * *

**Potter is Hotter says:**

Okay, look. I'm not interested, get that through your head. I hate redheads, I hate freckles. And I like boys! Now, leave me alone while I talk to some cute little boy with blonde hair and blue eyes and goes by the name of Draco Malfoy. That's right! You heard me, I like Malfoy. Now, piss off you dumb twat.

**Bad Faith says:**

My, Potter, I never knew you felt that way.

That's right, Malfoy! And now Harry knew what Malfoy felt only an hour before. But, shit, how was he going to explain this one?

**Potter is Hotter says:**

...

**Potter is Hotter says:**

I've got to go.

**Bad Faith says:**

-Smirk- Coward.

**Potter is Hotter says:**

I'm not a coward!

**Bad Faith says:**

Yes, and I have red hair.

**Potter is Hotter says:**

...Shut up.

* * *

Harry sat staring at his screen. Red in the face. What the hell had he just done? And he was going to tease Malfoy about being an idiot and saying things in the wrong conversation. Well, he couldn't do that now, could he? Life was so unfair!

And nobody was supposed to know that he liked Malfoy. He didn't care if he knew Malfoy liked him. But, it was supposed to be his secret, dammit! If a boy didn't have the secret of liking someone, what did he have? Nothing! Nothing I tell you!

* * *

**Bad Faith says:**

Is ickle Potter going to run away?

**Potter is Hotter says:**

No.

**Bad Faith says:**

Good, now tell me what that was about.

**Potter is Hotter says:**

You can read, can't you.

**Bad Faith says:**

Yes, I can read, you idiot! Doesn't mean I fully understand what your idiot mind thinks.

**Potter is Hotter says:**

Wow! It's amazing!

**Potter is Hotter says:**

Something the great Draco Malfoy doesn't understand. -Faints-

**Bad Faith says:**

Oh, har har, Potter.

**Potter is Hotter says:**

-Recovers- I thought it was.

**Bad Faith says:**

Of course you would. Now, tell me what that was about.

**Potter is Hotter says:**

It isn't rocket science.

**Bad Faith says:**

No shit.

**Potter is Hotter says:**

Here, I'll explain it in term even you can understand, Wittle Dwaco.

**Bad Faith says:**

...

**Potter is Hotter says:**

I. Like. You. Is that better? Do you understand, Malfoy?

**Bad Faith says:**

...-Mock Gasp- Really, Potter, I'd've never guessed.

**Potter is Hotter says:**

-.- And you say I'm the idiot.

**Bad Faith says:**

You are.

**Potter is Hotter says:**

...

**Bad Faith says:**

Does that mean you'll go out with me?

* * *

And now this is the part where Harry almost faints. Out of all the reactions, that's not what he expected. To be mocked, yes. To be asked out, no.

What was he going to do?! He could say yes, sure. But, he never expected to be asked out by _the_ Draco Malfoy! High school heart throb!

During his tiny meltdown, Malfoy messaged him.

* * *

**Bad Faith says:**

...

**Bad Faith says:**

I'll take that as a no.

**Potter is Hotter says:**

Yes!

**Bad Faith says:**

That's cool, I guess.

**Potter is Hotter says:**

No, I mean, yes, I'll go out with you.

**Bad Faith says:**

Yay!

* * *

Back at the Malfoy residence, Draco Malfoy was near giddy with excitement. Of all the ways he expected his day to end. This was not one of them. This was not even on the list. Then, Draco decided to say fuck it to proper 'Malfoy ways' and did a dance in his seat.

Life couldn't get any better for him.

Then, his father walked in. Draco froze with his butt sticking out and his hands on his hips.

"Draco Malfoy!" Lucius shouted. "What in blazes are you doing?"

Draco quickly straightened himself out. "Nothing, father."

* * *

Well, what did you guys think? Lame, isn't it? Or was it super-special-awesome? Tell me in a review. Stay tune for more of my work that will be coming out next week. Until next time.

Wykked As Syn


End file.
